


to love and to lose

by zenithzinc



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, seongwoo pov, villain guanlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenithzinc/pseuds/zenithzinc
Summary: What could be the best revenge?





	to love and to lose

 

 

Seongwoo was late. When he arrived, crimson had already pooled under Woojin’s unmoving body. Guanlin stood still on his spot across him, face void of emotion, hands shaking hard, while Jihoon crouched beside the dead man, continuously calling his name. 

 

 

 

 

*** 

 

 

 

 

At a glance, Lai Guanlin reminded Seongwoo of nobleman’s child who studied music at Juilliard instead of infamous triad’s leader's illegitimate son. From general information which Daniel told him on his first days, the young man came to Korea on his own will, knowing that he had no chance to compete with his many other capable brothers to inherit his father’s legacy. Lai Guanlin was used to be the less important, content with everything he had, until Woojin brought Jihoon home on one rainy day. 

Park Jihoon, a man with contradicting, interesting personality, and unintentional care. 

 

“ He still refused to eat. It’s been four days. Should we call the doctor?” Seongwoo asked. He hadn’t see Jihoon himself, but the guard said the other’s condition was as bad as it could be. 

 

Guanlin didn’t turn his seat to face him as usual when he answered, “ If he still continues being like that tomorrow, kill him.”

 

Seongwoo replied in the affirmative. He excused himself and went back to his room, contemplating if he’s the one who should go to see a doctor to check his hearing. 

 

 

 

 

The black haired man woke up to a good news the next day. It’s still so early in the morning, the sun’s still nowhere to be seen, but Minhyun had already preceded him to report to their boss about Jihoon’s change in his action. His roommate told him about how the guard called him as soon as the younger man requested for something to digest and how Guanlin immediately rushed back home in the middle of his meeting with important clients on the other side of the country. Seongwoo didn’t get to see what happened after that, as he had his schedule, but when he came back, Jihoon was nothing like he could remember. 

The younger had always been on the good looking side, but with current top treatment Guanlin provided, he glowed. Seongwoo wished he was kidding when he saw the other’s already enchanting eyes sparkled whenever he's looking at the boss.

 

“ The fuck happened when I was gone?” Seongwoo asked Minhyun on Sunday. Unlike him, the other stayed at the base camp most of the time, taking care of internal problems.

 

“ Nothing. Just a blooming relationship I guess? “ 

 

Seongwoo’s eyes widened in horror. “ You serious? Didn’t he-” 

 

“ Guanlin apologized for the shit he did, he said he panicked, that he’s really afraid of losing Jihoon. “ 

 

It took a full minute for Seongwoo to overcome his disbelief and find his words, “ He accepted the apology just like that?” 

 

Minhyun only shrugged. 

 

 

 

 

The following days were busy days for everyone. They almost got into problem due to country's recently published stricter law and the weather random changed delayed some of the shipments. As one of the senior member, Seongwoo usually spent months abroad to observe potential market and supervise the goods distribution. He's enjoying a slow day in Fiji, walking along the seashore, when Daniel called, telling him that their boss was flying to Vanuatu only with Jihoon, no any other staffs. The blond man had booked a ticket for him in advance and that's how Seongwoo found himself being an invisible third wheel for a week.    


On their last day in Port Vila, he packed all their suitcases and was on his way to notify them about their car when Jihoon’s voice stopped him three steps away from the partly open door. 

 

“ Do you love me?” 

 

There’re times when Seongwoo wished he’s not there. In a week, he’s already used to see them playing around, running after each other as if they’re kindergarteners, he could stand seeing them flirting, holding hands, stealing kisses, but he really wished he didn’t need to interrupt them when they’re making out like at the moment. 

 

“ You have no idea.” 

 

Jihoon leaned back, “ Then you tell me.” 

 

Guanlin rest his head on the other’s shoulder. “ I don’t know how to explain it. I can’t imagine my life without you.” He looked up, “ You’re so precious." Then a kiss, " I love you.” 

 

“ I know that feeling.” 

 

After spending two third of his life working for the younger man, Seongwoo had never seen Guanlin like this : genuinely satisfied and happy, his eyes lit up, an unrestrained laughter escaped his mouth. He looked alive, just like other people his age should be.  


 

 

 

 

Seongwoo was booking another flight in the living room when he heard it. 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

It’s like dejavu. Seongwoo arrived as crimson began staining the lover’s white shirt, Lai Guanlin stood still across the unmoving body on the floor, hands shaking hard. Only this time, he wasn’t the one who held the gun, Jihoon did. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> trivia :
> 
> 1\. this is inspired by a story in manhwa called ghost tales, the plot's basically copied but the setting was different, the manhwa was set in joseon period au.
> 
> 2\. jihoon's woojin's childhood friend, they came from same orphanage, jihoon's adopted but his new family didn't treat him well so he ran away and woojin took him to the base camp.


End file.
